


All That We  Know

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just children when it first started they were forced to grow up and live in a world where death is everywhere and the dead don’t stay dead. Even worse are those that are still alive. Yet it’s all that they’ve ever known...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That We  Know

I grew up in a world where killing is easy.  
  
The hard part, is that the dead don’t want to stay dead.  
  
The worst part?  
  
The ones you have to really fear are the living.  
  
This is my story, it is not a happy one.  
  
But it’s mine.  
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi, I was born into this world of death. My first memory is of cold cell walls, home.  
  
I grew up in a prison.  
  
It was safe, from the dead. Yet not the living.  
  
My mother was killed in a raid, leaving me behind with my dad and the others. My dad is a runner, had been since it all started those many years ago.  
  
No cure was ever found and it never will be. This is the world now.  
  
Kill or be killed.  
  
Simple as that.  
  
My dad tells me there was a time before this, a time before all this death. I find it hard to imagine. This is all I know, all I will ever know.  
  
Schools?  
  
Movies?  
  
Playgrounds?  
  
Hot showers?  
  
It must have been nice.   
  
Carl was around seven when it started, so he remembers he just doesn't like to talk about it. Ever.  
Not even to Judy, his younger sister. She and I are only a year apart yet it feels like so much more. She’s haunted, at sixteen she already looks like an adult. Then again so do I guess.  
  
Its hard to really care about how you look when you're more worried about dying any second. Merle said I was an Asian beauty, then followed it up with some other remark that earned him a swat from uncle Daryl.  
  
Merle was a jaded old man, perverted, and set in his ways. Sometimes its hard to tell him and Daryl are related, Daryl's cool, the cool uncle. He named Judy little ass kicker when she was born, calls me kick ass Kagome.  
  
He taught me how to use his bow, my dad wasn’t happy at the time but its a skill that has saved us quite a few times. Him and Carol are quite a cute couple, even now she can make him all flustered and blush. Its funny to watch.  
  
“Kagome!” She sighed as she turned from the barred window, her neck cracking as she did so. There standing in the doorway of her room was Carl, their leader.  
  
She smiled as she stood up, pushing her hair out of her face, yes  she did have a crush on him. Had one since she was little but he never noticed.  
  
He’s always under so much pressure to keep them all alive, its a wonder he never cracked like his dad did. Everyone was grateful for everything Rick had done for them yet they still had mixed feelings about him going a bit crazy....  
  
She herself felt bad for him and often sat with him in his room keeping him company. It was the least she could do, he had done so much for everyone and lost so much in return.  
  
“Kagome, did you hear me?” She blinked her bright blue eyes as a small slush dusted her cheeks.   
  
“Ah, no sorry could you say that again?” She gave a small smile as he gave a small chuckle and shook his head.  
  
“Always in dream land, anyways I was wondering if you could take a look at my dads hand, he seems to have hurt himself and I’m worried about it getting infected.” He sighed, his shoulders slumping, while he would never admit it taking care of his dad was draining.  
  
It was hard, he was the son, his dad was supposed to be taking care of him and his sister yet they had to take care of him. He knew it was wrong to resent him for it, but a small part of him did. He and Judy had lost their mom the same moment he had lost his wife and they were able to deal with it and move on.  
  
Thankfully Kagome was his unofficial caretaker, she had learned all she could from her grandfather, Hershel, and was a close to a doctor they were going to get nowadays. She had a natural talent for it though, and was good at it. He was very thankful that she volunteered to care for his dad, even Judy had difficulties doing it. He would often call her Lori and have a fit...  
  
Kagome gasped as she stood up and grabbed her makeshift first aid kit. Oh dear what had he done now?  
  
With quick steps she gathered a few other things and made to move past him, ready to run down to Rick’s cell to patch him up and give him a lecture on hurting himself. Yet stopped as Carl grabbed her arm and made her pause. With confused blue eyes she looked up at him and blushed at he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers.  
  
“Thanks Kagome, I can always count on you.” With that he gave her a small smirk and made his way down the hall, fixing his hat, like he hadn’t just kissed her!  
  
Her cheeks flushed red as she held her fingers to her lips, he-he had! She gave a giddy squeal as she made her way to Ricks cell to patch him and let him know the news! He was her unofficial therapist and he did support her and his son, despite the age gap...  
  
Oh!   
  
What if Rick had spilled the beans?! Oh! If he did then she would- she would! She was going to use the strongest antiseptic she had on his cut! That’s what she was going to do! With that she stomped her way down to Rick’s cell to get to the bottom of the random kiss from Carl!  
  
Judy giggled, having seen the whole thing from her own cell, right across from Kagome’s. It was about time they got together! Geez everyone could see the attraction and honestly in this day and age you had to act on your feelings because you could literally be killed any second! Oh now to go tell everyone!   
  
Sure Glenn would be sour, but meh. Papa Darly and Mama Carol would just shake their heads and smile, Merl would grumble and probably say “about damn time” or something like that, the others would probably just give an amused chuckle.   
  
They would take any amount of good news they could get, in this new world you had to be happy for others or you were no better than the walking dead.

**Author's Note:**

> A small little idea I had was going to make it a multi chapter fic but then lost my steam so for now its a oneshot! Sorry guys!   
> ~W.K


End file.
